Walking the Dog
"Walking the Dog" is the 6th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Genevieve hits a rough financial patch, putting Zoila's job in jeopardy. Marisol makes an important discovery at the Powell house. Rosie and Spence heat up. Carmen gets jealous when Sam starts dating. Valentina worries about Remi's erratic behavior. Plot Zoila returns along with Genevieve from Armani, only to learn from Valentina that the gardeners are refusing to work because their checks bounced. Genevieve finds this terribly strange, wanting to get into contact with her business manager Myron Moyer to see what's happened, but it seems he's skipped the country and taken all of her money with him, meaning she no longer has a cent to her name - she believes this to be the end of the world. Michael, as Genevieve's lawyer in this case, comes over and explains that Myron cannot be arrested because he fled to Brunei, with whom America has no extradition treaty. Remi believes that perhaps giving his mother some money from his trust fund ought to cheer her up, but it turns out that's gone too. In order to cope, he goes upstairs and snorts some cocaine, with Allison having gotten him hooked back on the stuff. Valentina finds him high, although she doesn't know it, and is surprised to see how "well" he's handling everything falling apart. Genevieve, on the other hand, isn't doing as good; Zoila tries giving her an expensive ring that her employer gifted her ten years prior, but Genevieve refuses to take it, wanting to be smart and find a way to sort out her own finances. She decides to go to her ex-husband, Philippe Delatour, so that she can get money out of him, appealing to his sense of guilt after he cheated on her so many times. When she goes to visit, he is aware that she is broke and in need of money, and he offers her a million dollar painting... in exchange for one last sexual encounter. Genevieve refuses to debase herself just to pay a few bills, which Zoila is very proud of; the maid begins listing off ways Genevieve can be responsible for herself from now on, but this merely makes Genevieve want to bite the bullet and sleep with Philippe after all. With her finances temporarily sated, Genevieve still refuses to take Zoila's ring, though she does have another plan to regain her riches: she's going to do what she's always done. "It's time to find husband number seven." Carmen returns home to Alejandro's house to find a woman, Julie, rifling through the fridge for eggs. She is the new chef for Barbara Crump, but she was fired because the latter acquired a new rottweiler, which Julie is allergic too. Sam seems to be interested in her and drives her to the store to get her eggs, though Carmen is less than fond of the girl. Later, after their first date, Carmen hears Sam and Julie having sex and attempts to interrupt them, believing that Sam is settling since he cannot be with her. Sam assures that he really likes Julie, to Carmen's annoyance, and so the maid approaches Alejandro when he's on a jog and tries to tattle on her co-worker by revealing that he had sex in the house the night before. Alejandro doesn't care, and is in fact happy for his butler, who's been lonely for years, and Carmen proceeds to meet Mrs. Crump and her rottweiler. She offers to walk the dog for Mrs. Crump whenever she needs it and, knowing Julie to be allergic, she proceeds to have it roll all over Sam's bed. That night, when Sam and Julie want to have sex again, Julie has a severe allergic reaction and ends up in hospital. Carmen is shocked, having thought that she would merely get a rash or something, and Sam, upon discovering dog hairs on his bed, berates his former crush for nearly killing his new girlfriend. He deduces that she's jealous and, while she denies it at first, Carmen later admits that this is true. She and Sam proceed to kiss, finally getting together. Rosie and Spence have sex in the latter's bed, having finally entered into an affair, and Rosie says that, for the first time since she was with her late husband Ernesto, she is happy. But, Peri is dissatisfied with her maid's work because, later, once she's returned home, all she can deduce that Rosie's done all day is wash the sheets. Rosie gets busy doing her chores but, when Peri is away again, Spence starts to seduce her. She decides that she has time for a quickie and the two of them have sex yet again... only for Spence to end up having a heart attack. Peri is shocked when she rocks up in hospital to see her husband and later she announces that she'd like to go to therapy to find out why she's such a raging bitch. This surprises Rosie, and Peri explains to her that, all year, she's been feeling as though she didn't love Spence anymore, but that's not true; seeing him in hospital reminded her that she really does love him and simply forgets it sometimes, and so she's going to go to therapy, fix herself, and then she and her husband are going to be happy again. Rosie tells her that this is a good thing, though it's rather obvious she's devastated on the inside. Marisol tells Ida about Eddie recalling Flora using some sort of DVD as a blackmail device, and she scours the Powell mansion in search of it. Evelyn walks in on her following her discovery of another DVD which features Taylor and Michael having sex and, while Marisol attempts to hide it, Evelyn knows exactly what the maid saw. She reports it to Adrian, who wants to fire Marisol, but Evelyn is reluctant to do so and simply orders her husband to shield this secret. When Marisol returns in search of the DVD, she is unable to find it, and so she goes home to Taylor and Michael and tells them about it instead; she says that she would be willing to steal the DVD - and any other sessions Adrian might have filmed - back from the Powell house, but she'd need to know where Adrian keeps his collection first. They do not know, but it doesn't matter because a drunken Michael storms his way over to the Powells'. He barges in and begins attacking Adrian, demanding to know where the DVD is, but Evelyn defends her husband with a baseball bat. She tells him to go soothe his wounds while she orders the Stappords to sit down and behave; she then takes Marisol with her as she collects what the Stappords are in search of. She leads the maid through a secret passageway, into the room where Adrian films and watches his friends having sex with prostitutes; it is filled with DVDs, each baring a different woman's name - and even more than a few baring Flora's. Evelyn gives her all the DVDs featuring Taylor and Michael, before forcing them to leave. Marisol now knows where the DVDs are kept but, as she steps out the door, Evelyn tells her that she's fired. Later, Michael calls Adrian to apologize, revealing that he was after a different DVD featuring himself and Flora. Adrian assures that he smashed it up into little bits ages ago, but in fact he's holding it right now - Flora #10. Trivia *There is a deleted scene, featured in the first season's DVD extras, of Marisol working a swanky party at the Powells' as texts she earlier exchanged with her lawyer Ida Hayes appear on the screen. They feature Marisol telling Ida about the video Eddie remembered Flora mentioning, and how she plans on snooping around the Powell house to find it. Ida warns her to be careful but Marisol isn't worried because if there's one thing she's learned since becoming a maid it's that they're invisible (bolstered by the guests she serves which don't seem to notice her existence). *There is another deleted scene of Zoila telling the girls about Genevieve losing all her money; she refers to it as a tragedy, but they don't see it as such. Marisol convinces Zoila to be the one to teach Genevieve how to survive without riches, since she's so worried about her. *Guest star Jolie Jenkins (Julie) portrayed the role of Deirdre Taylor, a drug addict who served as a central part to the mystery of the first season of Desperate Housewives. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x06 (Walking the Dog) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 106 01.png Promo 106 02.png Promo 106 03.png Promo 106 04.png Promo 106 05.png BTS 106 01.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes